Julie Kenner
Julie Kenner, aka J.K. Beck and J. Kenner — Author Website NYT bestselling author J. Kenner (aka Julie Kenner & J.K. Beck) Genres UF / PNR / Chick-Lit / YA Julie has written in multiple genres: * Julie Kenner: romance, young adult, urban fantasy, paranormal mommy lit * J.K. Beck: dark, sexy, gritty paranormal romantic suspense * J. Kenner: emotionally charged erotic romance Trademark Style “flair for dialogue and eccentric characterizations” Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * "The Demon You Know" in Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) — Demon-Hunting Soccer mom series * * Novels, etc: Freebies: * About the Author's work As Julie Kenner, I’ve written in multiple genres, including romance, young adult, urban fantasy and paranormal mommy lit (have you met Kate from my Demon Hunting Soccer Mom series?). As J.K. Beck, I write dark, sexy, gritty paranormal romantic suspense that USA Today raves is a “hot, alluring fantasy ride.” Finally, I write emotionally charged erotic romance as J. Kenner. Book 1 & 2 of the Stark Trilogy, Release Me, and Claim Me, are New York Times and USA Today bestsellers. Book 3, Complete Me, is coming soon! (The complete Julie Kenner/J.K. Beck/J. Kenner booklist is here.) In other words, my stories cross all sorts of genres–paranormal mommy lit, dark and gritty paranormal romances, steamy erotica, edge-of-your-seat suspense, contemporary romances, demon-filled urban fantasy, young adult novels, and more (even screenplays!) ~ About JK - J. Kenner & Julie Kenner About the Author Julie Kenner (born in Mountain View, California) is an American author. She also writes with the pen name J.K. Beck. Originally from California Kenner grew up in Texas and received a bachelors degree in radio-television-film from the University of Texas at Austin3 and later attended law school at Baylor University in Waco, Texas. After practicing law in Los Angeles, California she quit and moved to Austin, Texas and continued practicing. For five years Kenner practiced law and wrote novels, in 2004 she gave up practicing law to become a full-time writer and mother. She has written a number of books, including the four-part Aphrodite series, and her 2005 novel Carpe Demon. The movie rights for Carpe Demon have been optioned by 1492 Pictures and Warner Brothers in a multi-book deal. Kenner has also won a number of awards. She was certified as a USA Today bestselling author and won the Romantic Times Reviewers' Choice Award for Best Contemporary Paranormal Fiction for her book Aphrodite's Kiss, received two PEARL Award honorable mentions, including Best New Author, and her book The Cat's Fancy won the Venus Award for Best Paranormal Fiction of the Year, the Romance Journal's Francis Award, and was a Sapphire Award Finalist. ~ Julie Kenner - Wikipedia *'Full Bio': About JK - J. Kenner & Julie Kenner Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Julie Kenner | Official Publisher Page * Author Page: Harlequin.com | Julie Kenner * Author Page: Julie Kenner - Romance | Mills & Boon Awards Quotes Goodreads | Julie Kenner Quotes (Author of Carpe Demon) Trivia See Also * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Anthologies — Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Author: *NYT bestselling author J. Kenner (aka Julie Kenner & J.K. Beck) *Goodreads | Julie Kenner (UF works) – UF *Goodreads | J.K. Beck (PNT works) ~ PNR *Goodreads | J. Kenner (Author of Release Me) *Julie Kenner - Wikipedia *Julie Kenner - RomanceWiki *Julie Kenner | LinkedIn *SFF AUTHOR Julie Kenner | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews Series Page ~ Goodreadss: *The Blood Lily Chronicles series by Julie Kenner (UF) *Demon-Hunting Soccer Mom series by Julie Kenner (Chick-Lit PNR) *Demon-Hunting Soccer Mom series by Julie Kenner (Chick-Lit PNR) *The Shadow Keepers series by J.K. Beck ~ PNR *Stark Trilogy by J. Kenner ~ Erotic Rom (not paranormal) *1001 Dark Nights #12 series ~#12 novella in series Interviews & Articles: *Interview: Julie Kenner, author of 'Release Me' *Interview with Julie Kenner, author of “The Givenchy Code” *Scenes from a chaotic mind: Interview with Julie Kenner/J.K. Beck *AUTHOR INTERVIEW + GIVEAWAY | Jessy's Book Club *J Kenner interviews Virna DePaul! | Romance at Random *My First Sale by Julie Kenner | Dear Author *Misbehavin' Librarian: J.K. Beck aka Julie Kenner: New Series and CONTEST Reviews: *Julie Kenner | RT Book Reviews *The Book Smugglers | Book Review & Giveaway: Tainted by Julie Kenner Bibliography: *Julie Kenner - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Julie Kenner ~ FF *Goodreads | Julie Kenner (Author of Carpe Demon) *J K Beck ~ FF *Author Julie Kenner biography and book list Community, Blogs, etc: *(5) J. Kenner *Julie Kenner (juliekenner) on Twitter *Julie Kenner, Author on Pinterest Gallery Category:Authors Category:Chick-Lit